1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive headlight system and an adaptive automotive headlight system with instant control and compensation system, and more particular to an automotive headlight system and an adaptive automotive headlight system with instant control to compensating user's human vision by utilizing special optical components
2. Description of the Related Art
The adaptive automotive headlight system of the present invention focus on systematic safety, high efficiency and power consumption with assistance of instant control and compensation system, and more particularly in individual user's human vision compensation utilizing special optical components or other relative devices.
Definitely, this present invention will significantly reduce risks caused by fast turnaround, glare or discomfort generated by the projected illumination of automotive headlight during on road vehicles coming at the opposite direction. Conventional automotive headlight can illuminate only the ground right in front of a vehicle at a fixed manner, and has a constant brightness without consideration of individual driver's driving position, human vision characteristic and other factors. Therefore, when the vehicle turns, the driver cannot clearly see the road conditions such as dark curve. Thus, the driver cannot handle the vehicle well according to the curve, then automotive is prone to run risks of traffic accidents.
Conventionally, an advanced automotive headlight system is introduced to get rid of above disadvantages. When a vehicle is moving, headlamps of the advanced automotive headlight system can rotate according to the vehicle speed and steering angle promptly, such that the projection angle can be adjusted to illuminate the curve during driving. However, the conventional advanced automotive headlight system is handled and controlled by mechanical system, which works with mechanical connections and actuations. Therefore, the disadvantages of the conventional advanced headlight system are given that not only too many complex components, large volume, complicated to assemble, resulting in a high manufacturing cost but also lack of instant compensation function specially designed different driver's human vision characteristic, driving position and pupil of eyes etc.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a new design and instant and personalized compensation solution to reduce more risks and cost compared to the conventional mechanical model.